Bullies Beware
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Don't you ever bully Brynn! Those brothers of hers will punch you out! One shot. :) 900 words exactly!


**Hello! Most of my Hobbit one shots will have Brynn in them. That's just the way it is. If you would like to find out more about her, just go to Two Brothers and a Younger Sister. :) In this story, Brynn is 10, Kili is 16, and Fili is 17.**

Brynn's tough demeanor was made by a series of events when she was ten. Granted she was tough in the earlier years, but she was still very much a little girl. So what were the series of events? Well, you shall see.

One night, as Fili sat by the fire, Brynn came and climbed onto his lap.

"Fili?"

"Yes?"

"Does uncle Thorin like me?"

"Why, of course he does Bree! He loves you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why are you not?"

"Well, Soman and Tokez told me that uncle Thorin doesn't like me because he doesn't like girls because he thinks they're wimpy and useless. They said he only pretends to like me because I'm his niece."

Anger boiled within Fili. How dare these boys lie to his sister like that, making her believe something untrue.

"Even if uncle Thorin didn't like girls for those reasons, he would still like you because you are tough, and brave, and you help us all so much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bree. What else have Soman and Tokez told you?"

"They say that the way you and Kili are always with me is bad. And that I'll never grow up with you two hovering over me. I told them to shut up at that point."

Fili smiled at this.

"They told me that I won't ever get married because I like weapons so much. And they said that Kili was an elf because he likes the bow and arrows and that he doesn't belong here. And I-I couldn't help it Fili, but I kicked him."

Fili burst out laughing.

"That's good Brynn. Very good. You can't listen to Soman and Tokez okay? They are only lying to you. Now, how about you go see if mama is done baking the cookies."

He sighed as his sister ran off. She should have to listen to boys tell her lies like that. She shouldn't have to live here. Erebor was their home, they didn't belong anywhere else. He went to talk to Kili.

"Kili, we have a problem. It's Brynn."

Kili was up in an instant.

"What is it?"

"Soman and Tokez have been feeding Brynn lies. They somehow convinced her that uncle Thorin doesn't like her. They've told her many other things about us too, which she didn't believe. But we must make it stop, Kili."

"How?"

"I'm not sure."

"Couldn't we just punch them out?"

Fili smiled.

"As much as I'd love to do that, I don't think mama would be impressed."

"I guess you're right." Kili grumble.

They continued to sit in silence, neither of them knowing how to keep the boys away from their sister.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Kili, Fili, and Brynn walked hand in hand to the market. They made it half way before they were stopped. By Soman and Tokez.

"Well, look who it is. You've got quite the face on little lady. You might want to wipe that glare off before I do." Tokez said.

Kili felt a fire burn within him, and he tightened his grip on Brynns hand.

"You are sixteen years of age Tokez. Why don't you stop picking on her and grow up?" Fili asked.

Tokez glared at the brothers.

"Why don't you wipe that glare off your face before I do?" Brynn said.

Kili stifled a laugh at his sisters boldness. They had taught her well. Tokez made the mistake of quickly slapping Brynn in the face. Kili immediately punched him to the ground, diving on top of him.

"Kili, no-" Fili tried to yell, but was busied by Soman.

The fight continued a little while longer before someone came to break them up. But anyone who saw it could clearly see that the brothers won. The person who had broke up the fight took the three siblings home and told Dis all about what happened. Dis, of course, made them go to their room and then scorned them all as she cleaned up their cuts. A few hours later, Thorin came. Dis told him about it and sent him to talk to them also, expecting him to scold them as she had.

"I heard you lads got in a fight."

"Yes uncle Thorin." Fili said.

"Why did you fight them?"

"Tokez slapped Bree in the face, did you expect us to stand by and do nothing?" Kili asked.

"You were protecting her?"

"Yes."

"I'm proud of you boys. No matter what your mother says, what you did today was good. I want you to always protect Brynn."

The brothers were shocked, to say the least. They nodded quickly. Then Brynn came in.

"Mama says you can come out now."

She ran up and hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you." She said.

Then she ran out.

"That was worth all the pain I am in right now." Kili said.

"Agreed." Fili said.

Needless to say, Soman and Tokez never bothered Brynn again.

**I hope you all liked it! Please review. :) I will be so happy when I get one! Thank you for reading, have a great day!**


End file.
